What Happened After
by AbbyCade15
Summary: Exactly how many survivors were there in the war? See how they made it!  Spoiler-there were more than two survivors!
1. Looking Out The Window

**A/N Hey everyone. This is my first Red Dawn fanfic, and it will definitely have more than one chapter. Please r&r and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:****Watashi wa jibun no yūsha o okonau (I don't own Red Dawn)**

Chapter 1

Erica-Looking Through the Window

I stared out the window of my bedroom. The war had been over for a few weeks now, but I never forgot all the people I had met. Jed, Aardvark, Robert, Danny, Matt. Matt, I couldn't stop thinking about my promise to him.

_Flashback_

_"We're all that's left. Somebody's gotta live, somebody's gotta make it!" Matt told me and Danny. "Me and Jed, we're all used up."_

_I thought I was going to explode. "No," I cried. I flung myself at Matt and hugged him. After all we'd been through, I didn't want him to go. I never wanted to let anyone go ever again. _

_"I'm never gonna forget," I said. "As long as I live! I'll never forget."_

_Matt looked at me. "Don't. Don't forget," he said. I started crying again. _

_Danny came over to us. "Matt," he started. "You're never gonna know who won."_

_Matt looked at him. "Who will?"_

_End Flashback_

That was the last time I ever saw him. After the Colonel's death, I thought I'd never cry over anyone again. But I was wrong. The Colonel said something to me I'd never forget.

_"Where did you meet your wife?" I had asked him. We sat and watched the boys play football as we talked._

_"You really wanna know this stuff?" He asked me._

_I giggled a yes. _

_"I met her at a closet at a party. Couldn't stand her at first, but then, later, loved her so much it hurt."_

_"Still love her like that?" I asked._

_He never got to answer because Matt called in, "Hey, you quitters playin or what?"_

_"No!" I shouted back. I was still upset over our little tussle at the campfire._

_Matt waved us away. "Fine," he mumbled._

I had always thought that that was an omen. I couldn't stand Matt at first, but, once I cried so hard over him leaving, I realized I loved him more than I thought I ever would.

I remembered the night of my promise. He had slipped something into my hand before he left to the camp. I had opened it to find a stick he had whittled. It had my name carved into it. There it was, in the middle, 'Erica'. I turned it over, and there was another word,'Wolverine'.

Oh, Matt. Where can you be?


	2. Not My End

Chapter 2

Toni-Not My End

The last thing I remember was me telling Jed to run for his life. My shoulder hurt like the dickens. I was drenched in my own blood. Soon it got so bad that I couldn't tell if my hand was sweaty or bloody. But I knew that once I died it would be all over.

With grenade in my sweaty/bloody hand, I quietly counted the seconds until my end. My eyes hurt to stay open, so I closed them. I didn't have to see the person in front of me to know that it was an enemy.

He grasped my hair and threw me to the side. I rolled down the side of the hill, hearing a loud boom. So, I had been mistaken. The grenade caused AN end, but it wasn't mine.

I rolled and rolled down the hill, trying not to gasp. I finally came to a stop underneath another bush. My shoulder and back hurt. My fight ended. I gasped for breath. Anything, ANYTHING to keep me alive. For some reason, I wanted to stay alive. I felt like there was something I had to stay alive for.

Gasping, sucking in air. My lungs just didn't want to accept it. That went on for a few minutes. But it felt like a year to me. Blood poured out of my shoulder and I then hurt everywhere.

Finally, I heard footsteps. Enemy? Cuban or Soviet? Okay, Toni. Just pretend to be dead. I stopped fighting and didn't try to pretend.

"Well, what have we here?"

"It looks like a girl."

"Of course it's a girl, idjit. Is she wounded?"

"Nah, the red smelly stain on her shoulder around the hole is just a fashion statement."

"Don't get smart with me. C'mon, let's get her to the hospital. She's still breathing."

**A/N: Review, please! **


	3. No More Violence

Chapter 3

Danny-No More Violence for Me

I was the only one in the church. My hands were clasped together, and I was praying for the fifth time for forgiveness. It made me feel sick everytime I pulled a trigger or shot an arrow. People are people and I couldn't help but think if they had families somewhere who loved them.

A hand rested on my shoulder and I jumped. Erica was looking down at me. "Danny, you've been here for over three hours," she said to me. "Do you even know what time it is?"

I looked at my watch. 6:30. Wow.

"Danny, I think you're forgiven," Erica said. I shook my head. "I still feel sick over what happened," I said.

"I took many lives out there. They were people! With families somewhere!" I said. My face was turning hot. "No more." I whispered.

"What?" Erica asked me. "What did you say?"

"No more violence for me. If I ever take part in violence again, I'll kill myself."

"No, Danny. Don't kill yourself! That's not good."

It was silent for a few moments. "Come on," Erica said. "I'll walk ya home."

We walked out of the church and into the night. It was warm and cloudless, and you could see all the stars. Orion was out, and a few stars pieced together looked a little like a number three.

I looked over at Erica. She had a new necklace on. It was a stick.

"Why do you have a stick for a necklace?" I asked. Erica gasped and tucked it in her shirt. Her cheeks flushed.

"It's from Matt, isn't it?"

She nodded. She pulled it back out. The stick was on a chain, and she showed it to me. It had her name on it, and the word 'Wolverine'. When I looked back at her face, I saw tears rolling down.

"You miss him, don't you?"

She nodded. "I can't stop thinking about where he could be. I can't stop worrying about him. Even though Toni was my sister and Robert and Jed and Aardvark, and especially the Colonel were my friends, I can't stop worrying about just Matt."

"Maybe you like him."

She elbowed me in the ribs. "Yeow! What was that for?"

"Because you're right."


	4. Is It Over Yet?

Chapter 3

Matt-Is it over yet?

Once I got hit with the bullet, I knew it was over. I was so peeved off. I wanted to fight some more! Why couldn't I have fought some more? Just a little bit? Come on, people!

The force blew me off the moving train car. I dropped my gun and fell. I hit some boxes, rolled over, and sank deep into the snow.

How did that Soviet dude know I was American? I was dressed in a Soviet camo, but he saw right through it! do they have X-Ray vision or something? Matt, you just got shot. Stop worrying about camo!

Off in the distance of my mind, I heard someone whispering my name. "Matt?" He/she asked. "Mattie?" I realized it was Jed. "Mattie? C'mon man, don't die!"

I turned my head to him, my eyes half open. "Jed?" I whispered, my voice sounding hoarse and cracked. I didn't dare to say any more, because I tasted the awful copper taste of blood. My hand was covered in it where I had held my wound. 'Help me,' my eyes cried out to Jed. 'Help me!'

"Don't worry, buddy," Jed said as he loaded a gun. "You're gonna be all right." Then he ran off and I closed my eyes. It seemed like it was far away, but I slowly heard the guns stop popping, the guns stop booming, and the men stop screaming. It was peaceful until I heard hushed voices and I felt myself being carried somewhere.

**A/N *Ducks punches* Sorry it's so short! I'm suffering from minor writer's block, so don't hit me**!


	5. Dropping Everything

Chapter 5

Jed-Dropping Everything

I thought that this would've been the last time I'd see anyone die. Looking at Toni, helpless and bleeding, dying right under the bush. Tough girl Toni, or Curly Toni, as everyone called her when she wasn't listening. I felt as sad as I was when Daryl died.

The last time I ever touched her was when I kissed her on the forehead. I had never done that to any other girl before. Toni was special. I walked away after that, but not before taking one last look at her seemingly lifeless body underneath the bush. After awhile the explosion sounded, and I knew Toni was dead.

I was sure none of the Wolverines would die after that. I just had this feeling that they wouldn't. And I was going to make sure they wouldn't. Matt and I would attack the camp alone. Erica and Danny would have to stay behind.

My brother and I loaded up. We talked and decided that we loved each other and would protect each other in this battle. Our secret handshake sealed that promise. With that, we set off into the Soviet camp.

/

We were on a roll, throwing grenades and shooting guns, warning the Commies that they weren't ever gonna come back into our country again. Once we finished off the Cuban section, we went on to the Soviet part.

Hopping on the train, we tried to stay hidden until we got to the head of the army. Guns popped in our direction, but I smirked, knowing none of them could hit us.

But Matt cried out and fell off of the train. It was then that I knew Matt got shot. "Matt!" I whispered as I jumped off the train. Matt was lying face-down, the snow around him turning red. I rolled him over and I saw that he had been shot in the shoulder, just like Toni had been. Did Soviets think that the shoulder was our weak point?

"Mattie?" I whispered to him. "C'mon, man, don't die!"

My heart skipped a beat when Matt opened his eyes. "Jed?" he asked, as if he didn't recognize me, or thought I was gonna leave. His eyes were crying out for help.

Worry was replaced with anger as I tried to load a gun. Everything took longer to load because I was shaking with rage. "Don't worry, buddy," I said through clenched teeth. "Hold on to your life. You're not gonna die. You're gonna be all right."

I ran off towards whoever shot my baby brother. I finally found a man closest to us, with a gun still smoking from the previous shots. Wasn't he the man in the helicopter who killed both Robert and Toni? I couldn't tell, but he still had the helmet hair.

I pointed at him with the gun. "You lose."

He turned to me and started shooting at me with his gun. I shot back. But I think we got hit at the exact same time. I still had some strength and I was faster than he was, so I pulled up the gun and shot him many more times until he died.

Now I think I know how the rest of the Wolverines must've felt when they died. Everyone kept their pain to themselves, but now I know how hard it might have been.

Even though I got shot in the stomach, I found enough strength to pick Matt up and take him away from the fighting. Matt was pale as pale could be, his skin was cold, and blood was trickling out of his mouth and where he was hit.

As we neared the exit, the click of a loaded gun sounded. I looked over to see an enemy pointing a gun at us. I don't know what happened, but he lowered his gun and let us go on our way. That taught me that some enemies really aren't your enemy in the end.

For the first time since the Wolverines formed, I felt scared. Scared that I would lose the last part of my family. Scared that I would die. But that part wasn't so scary, since I would find my family again.

"You can rest now," I whispered to Matt. I knew in my heart that he was beyond saving. I knew that I was beyond saving. Trudging towards a bench, I got so weak that Matt fell from my grasp. I was babbling like an idiot, but in a haze of pain I managed to think about holding Matt again. I picked my baby brother up and we both sat on the bench, waiting for death to come.

It made its way toward us just as we heard footsteps coming over to us.


	6. Makeup, nurses, bobs, oh my!

Erica

Medical School

I gripped my curly hair as I read my book. The print was so small and the words were so complex that I got a headache after the first page. But I had to keep reading. I had a test the next day.

I closed my medical book. _That's enough reading, Erica. Cut yourself some slack._

I put the book away and walked across the room to my tiny bedroom. I changed into my nightgown, washed the makeup from school off my face, and rubbed moisturizer into my face.

I remembered how much I had broken out after I got home from the war. I looked at myself in the mirror, and saw a forest of blackheads on my nose, angry pimples on my chin, and a few whiteheads here and there. I had never seen my face like that. So I took my face and squeezed each blemish until my skin was furious and my nerves begged me to stop.

After 3 washes every day for the next three weeks, my acne started to clear up. I breathed a sigh of relief. But I had spent so much time squeezing and popping that my face was left with a few scars. Now I could buy makeup to cover them.

But soon I got so lazy that I didn't put my makeup on every day. I got strange looks from people along the street, in the grocery store, even from Bubby and Grandpa. I told myself, _Okay Erica. You're 19 years old and still living with your grandparents. You need to go to school or get a job._

So I did both. I got a job as a translator for college exchange students. I was fluent in German, French, and a little bit of sign language. I had to study that a bit more.

With that money, and my college money, I got to go to medical school. I don't know why I chose that. Maybe because after seeing people suffer in the war, I wanted to help heal them. Also, I had seen so much blood, it didn't really bother me as much.

So, I'm studying to be a nurse. And let me tell you, it is _exhausting!_ I mean, I like it, I want to keep doing it, but, come on, I NEED my 8 hours of sleep!

I ran my hand through my short hair. Oh, right, I forgot to tell you about that. My hair is so thick and frizzy and curly that putting it in a ponytail was almost as exhausting as being a nurse. So, I took a knife and sliced it up to my chin.

Before, when I looked into the mirror, I saw a scared girl, with facial scars, a shiny forehead, a rain-cloud of frizzy hair and big brown eyes that had gone bloodshot from days of crying.

But now, I see and entirely different person. A young woman with a foundationed face, a puffy bob of black hair, and brown eyes surrounded by square rims stares back at me every time I look. And I'm proud to look like that, I'm proud, proud, proud to be the Erica Mason that I am today.

But being that Erica Mason can lead to unexpected surprises. And I had no idea that the next one I got would be someone I thought I'd never see again.

**Hey, everyone! Well, here's Erica's POV, and yes, she's a nurse. And wears makeup. I'm not sure if that's OOC or not, but I thought it'd go good with the blemish business.**

**I think I may update in the next hour, with Danny's POV. The wonderful Anera527 encouraged me to update soon. See ya later!**


	7. Constant Beeping

**A/N I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in SUCH a long time! I know it wasn't in the next hour. It was a lot of hours, actually. I got a hint of writer's block, and, to be honest, I didn't update b/c I'm, well, lazy. And I've decided not to make Danny's chapters regular b/c he's not my fav character and he's not the easiest to write about. SO, here is the next chapter in Toni's POV.**

Chapter 7

Constant beeping

It had been a long time since I'd felt safe, warm, comfortable. Three or four months, I didn't keep count. Winters were the worst. Everything was so frosty and cold, and that was the season practically all of the Wolverines passed away.

I thought I was gonna be one of them, but I woke up attached to wires and my left shoulder all patched up. There was a constant beeping every 2 seconds, and every time I breathed, I sounded hoarse and froggy.

A nurse with a badge with the name _Olivia _came in with fresh bandages. She looked like one of those nurses that tried too hard to smile and was cheery too often. She seemed surprised that I was awake. "Oh! You came to already! We didn't expect that for another few weeks!" she said.

I managed to croak, "How long was I out? Where am I/"

"You are in St. Margaret's Refugee Hospital. Oh, about a month."

"A month?"

"Yes, don't get too shocked dear. You were in a nasty situation. Shot in the shoulder, major shock, fractured rib, some hair singed off right to the scalp, yeah, we thought you weren't gonna make it! Luckily, our scouts saw you roll down the hill and land. They got you here just as you were about to leave us."

I was thankful they found me. But a fractured rib was new news to me. "H-(here I had to swallow) how did I fracture my rib?"

"Oh, you apparently fell off a high place and landed on something hard."

That was either right after I got shot and landed on Jed, or when I fell of his horse and landed in the bush. Yeah, that might have been it. And my hair? I raised a hand to touch my head, and I realized the rest had been cut short. One part felt all blistered and raw. Wow, I _really _wish I hadn't felt there.

"Could you help me and try to sit up darling? I have to change your bandages."

Sitting up after that shooting had made sitting up a labor other than something I could do every day. I couldn't prop myself up with my arm, but my rib had made that agonizing. But, somehow, I managed to get up halfway and Olivia helped me up the rest of the way.

She changed the bandages quickly. I didn't even remember her doing it. But the clean bandages felt so good compared to the hot, bloody ones. I lowered myself down onto the pillows.

Olivia asked me if there was anything she could do for me before she left. I asked her if she knew if I was ever going to get well. The nurse thought for a moment and nodded slowly. "Yyyeeesss..." she said, as if she wasn't sure herself. "In a few weeks your rib will be completely healed, and we'll get you to start walking. So you have a very large chance at making it. Winter's half done, so I think that by April you'll be walking. And your hair will have grown." She stood by the door. "Can I get you anything else?"

I shook my head. "I just want to sleep."

The nurse nodded. "Okay, pleasant dreams," And she turned off the lights and closed the door.

I closed my eyes, for some reason feeling angry at the nurse. She didn't know what I'd been through, what I'd seen, what I'd done. I never wanted to do what I'd done again. I couldn't get the images of war out of my head.

But Jed, Matt, Erica and Danny entered my thoughts. Their faces made me happy, especially Jed and Erica's. I hope they're all right.

I slowly drifted off to sleep. And the nurses' wish actually had an effect on me. I did have pleasant dreams. I dreamt about celebrating Christmas with our grandparents, Hanukkah with my parents, playing in the snow, and even the last time I saw Jed. I hope I never forget that special moment.

**Sooooooooooooooo what did you think? I hope you guys liked it! And yes, since I notice every little detail in movies(not the best thing) I noticed that Mr. and Mrs. Mason are Christian. But I always pictured Erica and Toni Jewish, so that's why I put that there. Half Christian, half Jewish. I know, I'm random! But I'll try to update soon and not take an entire month! Keep reading and be nice!**


	8. Not Heaven? Bummer

**First of all, I just want to thank all of you for your awesome reviews. They have really motivated me to write fast and to get this story over. All I can say is that I hope you like this chapter. I'll try to update fast!**

Chapter 8

Not Heaven? Bummer

I had no idea what being in Heaven felt like, but I seriously thought I was there. Everything was warm and cozy, and my stomach didn't hurt as much as it did when I got shot.

I couldn't wait to see my parents. It was horrific seeing Dad get murdered, and it was even more scary wondering how in the world my mom died. I waited...and waited...and waited but all I saw was black.

Finally I opened my eyes. Oh, come on, why couldn't I be in Heaven? That was a HUGE bummer!

The light almost blinded to me. I had a breathing tube, wires stuck to my middle, and an IV, and many more things I couldn't name. But hey, it sure beat sitting in the mountains in the middle of the winter. But, at least I knew I was surrounded by people I trusted.

Not to be racist, but it was easy to tell if someone was Cuban or Nicaraguan, but it was harder for Soviets. I mean, I could believe I'm talking to any other guy on the street, but he could also just be a Russian in disguise.

I tensed up. Could I be in enemy territory? But why would they patch up a rebel like me? I'll just wait for a nurse or something. I mean, while looking around, I realized I AM in a hospital.

Finally, a nurse came in with a clipboard. But when he saw me, she gasped and dropped her board. She pressed herself to the wall, breathing heavily.

"What?" I croaked.

She clamped a hand to her mouth and seemed frozen. Oh come on, I couldn't have looked THAT bad!

Wait, there's something about that nurse that looked EXTREMELY familiar. She had a cloud of wavy brown hair, square glasses, and a whole lot of makeup. But she had deep brown eyes. I only knew one person with those kind of eyes.

The nurse finally found her voice. "M-Matt?" she asked.

Yep, now I was POSITIVE on who this chick was. So I nodded and asked, "Are you Erica?"

**Okay so I'm gonna stop there. Haha! Sorry I just love writing cliffies! Jed's POV is gonna come up next, so get ready!**


	9. Someone With Deep Brown Eyes

**A/N: Hey, everyone, I'm sorry for the wait! I just had a major brain fart that lasted about... 32 days, maybe? Sorry! :I So, here's the LAST chapter where somebody wakes up in the hospital. Sorry if it's not very good, I mean, I like Jed and all, but I found his character a little confusing so I'm really sorry for all you Jed fans if Jed's a little OOC. Well, here we go!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Red Dawn. I don't even know why I need to put in a disclaimer because everyone knows that I'm not the creator of this movie and if I was I probably wouldn't be writing a fanfiction.  
**

Chapter 9

Not A Weakling

I'm not one to get lost often. I could practically walk Calumet with my eyes closed and not run into a pole. ( It happened to Matt, and I swear, I've never laughed so hard. But then he socked me in the gut, so it hurt to laugh for the next few days.)

So I surprised myself when I opened my eyes and was stumped at the beeping in the backround, the white ceiling, and the fact that my agony from the raid had sizzled down to a painful sting now and then.

I started to panic. I had no idea where I was, where Matt was, Danny or Erica, and I was _pretty _sure that there was a giant needle in my arm. But then, there was the smell of rubbing alcohol, the rushed talk of people in the hallways. There was beeping, a sucking noise, and a bunch of other sounds.

Hospitals are not my favorite place. But I managed to stay awake when a nurse came in. She looked at a clipboard, rubbed her eyes, and looked closer. "Jed Eckert?" she whispered. Then her face completely changed. She leaned out of the doorway. Um, hello, I'm awake!

"Erica! She cried. "Erica! Where are you?"

Erica? Wait, it couldn't be...

"I'm next door! What do you want?" That voice... it was so high-pitched. Was it the Wolverine Erica?

"Come here! You should see this!"

"I'm in the middle of something!" Erica sounded like she was overjoyed at something, liked she had just started crying.

The nurse ran out into the hall. Well, this was a weird way to wake up from unconsciousness. So I just waited to see who would come in the room next.

"I'll be back, Matt!" Erica cried. Matt? As in... my brother? Wait, there was about 16 Matts in Calumet. But how many Matts did this Erica know? "Mattie?" I whispered.

I heard frustrated whispers and then, quick footsteps. A face peeked in. A girl with deep brown eyes, square glasses, and frizzy brown hair gasped and went back into the hall. Was that Erica? "Erica?" I called out as best I could, but my voice was raspy.

She gasped again and I heard her crying all over again. "Jed!" she cried. "Please tell me it's you! Tell me it's not some nasty joke!"

"Uh... it's not. It's me!"

Erica ran into the room. "It _is _you!" she cried. Her friend hushed her saying, "Erica, the patient next door is sleeping!"

"I don't care!" she said more quietly. Her voice was shaking. She grabbed her friend. "Nancy, hurry! Catch me, I'm falling..." and then she slumped down to the ground.

I just didn't know what to say after that.


	10. Catch Me

**Hello! Well, here's the next chapter in Erica's POV. I hope you liked Jed's last chapter. And again, I'm sorry for the wait. This is going to be a REALLY long chapter. Possibly the longest chapter in the whole story. Plz rate and enjoy.**

Chapter 10

Catch Me

It turns out that half the nurses at the hospital I'm working at are being re-located or something. I'm one of them, and so are my friends Olivia, Judy and Nancy. (Well, Judy's more of a psychologist and she's going to be giving patients emotional therapy.) We were told that the hospital was top-secret and hidden in the mountains.

So, a week later, we were all ready to go right into the middle of the Rockies. While on the bus, the head nurse told us more about the hospital. It was called St. Margaret's Refugee hospital, and it was for all those people who survived the Commie executions, who tried to fight back and got injured, and a bunch of stuff like that. I was pretty excited. Being a Travel Nurse really took you places.

On the ride, when we were allowed to talk amongst ourselves, I just stared out the window, thinking about the Wolverines. I guess I must've looked pretty sad, because all of a sudden Judy asked "What's wrong, Erica?"

"Oh, I was just thinking of my friends from the war."

"You mean this past war?"

"Well... yeah..."

"I had no idea you fought!"

So then I told her and Nancy my story, starting with me and my sister running into a Soviet and how he tried to force himself on us, and how Toni kicked him to the ground and we ran to Bubby and Grandpa's house, where Matt, Jed and Robert got us and made us Wolverines.

I went on and on, but one part I said kind of quietly. "Toni confessed to me that she kind of liked Jed. But the way she blushed told me that it was more than 'kind of.' But she never spoke of it again. But now that they both died, they can be together. But" I looked around. "Don't tell anyone this!" Nancy leaned in, as did Judy. "Remember that kid Matt? Well..."

"Lemme guess," Nancy interrupted. "You 'kind of' like him?" She put air quotes at the 'kind of.' I blushed. "Aaaaahhhhh so it's MORE than a 'kind of' !(air quotes)

I just shushed them and reminded them that it was our secret. And then I finished my story.

"I'd like to think they're all alive, something's telling me it is, but besides Danny, I doubt that the rest of them are still alive."

After awhile, we arrived to a giant rock. Taller than... well... I don't know, but just believe me when I tell you that it's big. There was a door that I looked past twice. It was blended in and the doorknob was a piece of painted metal. Both looked like part of the rock.

But inside, it looked like just a regular hospital, except much more quiet. Well, it _was _asecret hospital. We took a tour around the hospital. We went past one room and I stopped. The girl inside had practically all her hair chopped off with a giant rash that started from behind her ear, crept on her forehead, and stopped just above her right eyebrow.

And the nose... it was pretty big and curved. It looked like Toni's nose. That girl looked exactly like Toni! I shook my head and just kept walking. That couldn't be Toni. Toni was dead.

/

The first day there, I was assigned to help a patient in room 163B, with the initials M.E., who was shot in the rib area. Hm. That sounded simple enough.

I walked down the hallway towards the room, not really expecting anything. But when I walked into that room and saw the person laying in the bed, I gasped. I started shaking all over.

It was Matt. I was SO friggin' sure that was Matt. Matt Eckert! M.E.! How was he still alive?

I pressed myself to the wall, panting. "What?" Matt croaked. My hand flew to my mouth in utter shock. It WAS Matt! Oh my! I thought I'd never see him again! "M-Matt?" I asked. Matt nodded and asked me, "Are you Erica?"

Nodding rapidly, I replied, "Yes! Yes! It's me!" Tears rolled down my face. "It's me!"

I walked towards the bed, stopped halfway there, and started sobbing. I was in shock. My feelings had been right! He was alive! Oh, I was so happy! So overjoyed!

"Uh, Erica? Are you all right?" Matt asked. I didn't look up. "I didn't forget," I whimpered.

"Huh?"

"I didn't forget! The memory has been haunting me for months! I've kept the present you gave me. I've never forgotten, not for one second. Oh..." I felt dizzy. I lightly slapped Matt in the arm.

"Hey! What was that for?"

I smiled and looked up. "That's for scaring me. I could've hit you harder, but I won't because I'm just so happy."

Matt was smiling. I smiled a teary smile.

"Erica..."

All of a sudden, I heard Nancy shout, "Erica! Erica! Where are you?"

I angrily sighed and said back, "I'm next door! What do you want?" Wow. I've never been that snippy since the war.

"Come here! You should see this!"

"I'm in the middle of something!" I shouted and smiled. I was in the middle of something _good. _

Nancy came into the room. "Just come on! You'll love this," she whispered. I sighed again. I turned to Matt. "Go do what you need to do," he croaked. I nodded. "I'll be back," I promised.

I followed Nancy into the hall. "What do you want?" I whispered. "That was Matt in there! I was having a moment! What could possibly..."

But Nancy's eyes were about to bulge out of her head. "Matt? Ohhhhhhhh Erica. Today may be the best day of your life," she whispered. "Go look next door." I was confused. My crush was still alive, and the only thing that could top that if any more of the Wolverines were still alive.

So I peeked in, and I swear my heart stopped. It was Jed! I gasped and went back into the hall. I sank to the ground and started crying all over again. "Erica?" he cried. I cried harder.

"Jed!" I cried! "Please tell me it's you! Tell me it's not just some nasty joke!"

"Uh... it's not. It's me!"

After that, it was just a blur. I remember me seeing Jed, overwhelmed with joy, and then all of a sudden, I'm falling to the ground. The last thing I remember is Nancy calling for help, and me sobbing myself into unconsciousness.

**A/N: Whew! That was long! I hope you liked it! Plz rate and tell me all the good and bad things about this chapter. I'M DYING FOR REVIEWS! I love you all!**

**-AbbyCade15  
**


	11. Breaking News

Chapter 11

Danny- An Unexpected Phone Call

I'd finally got my own place. It was the perfect size for only one person and a cat. Yeah, I got a Siamese cat. I figured I needed some company, since the memories of the war haunt me at night. It's comforting to know that you're not alone at times like that.

So, as I was unpacking everything that was left from my parents' house since the Commies burned a chunk off, the phone rang. "I thought I packed you already," I said as I answered. "Hello?"

"Danny!" It was Erica's voice. I hadn't heard much from Erica since the time I accused her of liking Matt.

"Erica?"

"Yeah! It's me! Danny, you're not gonna believe this..."

"Believe what?" I heard some whispering in the backround, like _Not over the phone! _and_ Just give him the address before you get caught! _

"Look, Danny, just come to this address and I'll tell you! Remember that place where Toni got shot? Drive down that road and take the first left. I'll be outside the hospital so you'll know where to go!"

"Wait! What hospital? What's going on?" I asked, but she already hung up. I sighed and finished packing. I'd start driving soon.

Soon that rock came into view. I hated that rock. It brought back bad memories. But I kept driving. I trembled. I'd been trembling ever since I started driving. For one, I'd never drove without my parents in the car, since I only have my permit. Another, I was trembling with excitement. Erica sounded really excited on the phone. But I was also nervous. Erica and I are so different, so what may seem awesome to her may be just okay for me.

I almost drove past where I was supposed to go. Erica was standing outside a huge rock, waving her arms back and forth. I stomped on the brakes and hit my head on the steering wheel. "YEOW!"

Erica came running to the car. "Hurry! Hurry! I can't wait any longer!" I rushed out of the car, rubbing my head. "What is it?" I asked as we ran towards the rock. Oh, it turns out that the rock opens up and it's some fancy hospital!

We ran to Erica's dorm she shut the door, and leaned against the wall, panting. I was wheezing, too. "Geez, Erica, will you tell me what's going on? I'm starting to get worried. You're acting as if Matt came back or something," I said.

Erica sighed. "How did you know?" she asked. "Did someone tell you?"

I shook my head. "No, it' just-" I stopped. "Wait, how did I _know? _You mean..."

About ten minutes passed with us just staring at each other until Erica said, "I guess I didn't really have to tell you."

I slumped onto the bed. I covered my face with my hands and groaned. "Oh my goodness..." I suddenly sat up. "So... then that must mean all the others are alive too?"

Erica sat down next to me and said, "Not all. Just Jed and Matt. Wait... yeah just Jed and Matt."

"Wait, why did you hesitate?"

"Because there was one girl who looked exactly like Toni, but practically all her hair was shaved off and there was a giant burn scar on her head but her face was Toni."

"Well are you _sure _it wasn't her?''

She shrugged. "Let's find out tomorrow."


	12. Dutch Lullaby

Chapter 12

Toni

Ugh, I am so TIRED of laying in bed! I can't do anything. I mean, occasionally I'll waddle over to the window nook and just stare out. It was February, and the snow was piled high. Purim would be coming soon. Oh, how I loved Purim! I used to march in the parade with Erica every year. The last time we ever marched Erica dressed up as some bloated etrog and I was a Dutch girl. Our whole family spoke Dutch, so it was easy for me to play my character.(Our dad was from Germany so we spoke some of that too.) Momma braided our hair, did the makeup and we even stayed at the festival until our legs got tired. That's a big step for Momma. She never really liked big crowds.

I have no idea where Momma is now. Dad left when I was three and Erica was one, and so it was just a household full of girls. I liked it that way. We had a boy puppy every now and again, but other than that, it was just us.

I remember looking through photo albums and seeing a baby with wires attached to it and it was so thin and translucent I couldn't believe my eyes. Momma came in and told me the story of how she had a baby before me, and she was born too early to live and that she died. She named her Rebekah Michelle, and that she always felt her during the day. That got me thinking about my sister. No matter how you put it, there always was a house full of girls.

I slipped the picture out of the album and put it in my favorite coat's pocket. The blue one. I wore that jacket the day they came. Soviets came barging through the door. One grabbed me and spoke horrible English. It sounded like, "You beautiful _devushka. _Won't you come do..." but he didn't get an farther because I socked him in the stomach. He grabbed me again and did something I'd rather not say. "I voodn't do dat if I waz you, missy!" he fiercely whispered.

I slapped him and kicked him where it hurt. Before he could do anything worse, I kicked a guard that was doing the same to Erica and pulled her towards me. Momma was sitting on the couch, Soviets surrounding her. She yelled at us in our language, Dutch, so that we could understand. "_Ren Weg_! Run away!"

So we did. I crashed through our sliding glass door, pulling Erica along with me by the arm. We ran and ran until we got to Bubby and Grandpa's house. Erica couldn't sleep the first few nights, so we sang a lullaby together. I sang, "Alle eend jes zwem men in het wa ter," and she sang, "Fal-de-ral-de-ri-re fal-de-rai-de-re, al-le eend jes" and so on. Pretty soon we were both asleep.

"What are you doing out of bed?"

I jumped. I didn't see a nurse walk into my room. I'm not supposed to be out of bed. I sighed, gritted my teeth and trudged over to the bed. The nurse changed my bandages, which felt so good. I asked her when I'd be able to walk freely. She smiled and said tomorrow would be the day.

The next morning I got up extra early without meaning to. This time another nurse came in with a walker. I couldn't see a name tag, but she froze when she saw me. She took a deep breath and just walked forward. "H-hi," she stuttered. "My name is... Atara. And you're *swallow* Toni Mason?"

I nodded slowly. Atara, Atara. That was Erica's Hebrew name. She hated it and rarely ever used it. I got out of my bed slowly. Atara came and helped me. I smelled apples, like lotion. Erica liked Macintosh Apples lotion. I looked up into that nurse's face. She had big brown eyes I could never, ever forget. Suddenly, before I could stop myself, I began to sing, "Alle eend jes zwem men in het wa ter."

Atara smiled as tears ran down her face and sang, "Fal-de-ral-de-ri-re fal-de-rai-de-re, al-le eend jes." I began to cry too. I found my sister. I found my sister! _I FOUND MY SISTER! _I practically fell into a hug. Together we sang the rest of the lullaby best we could, because we were crying so hard. After we stopped crying, I said, "Well, _Atara, _am I going to walk or what?" Erica laughed and nodded. But before she did, she told me where we were going to walk to. Room 164B. I said, "Okay," kind of getting suspicious.

I tried to walk like I used to, but it was so hard. My legs kept wobbling and m knees kept giving out, and when I drew in a sharp breath, my now hairline cracked rib hurt. But I perservered and soon we got to room 164B.

And there, sitting at the edge of the bed, was Jed Eckert. The very same Jed Eckert who kissed me before I "died." Erica told me to stay in the hallway and that I knew when I should come in.

Erica walked in. "Oh, hi, Erica," Jed said to her. I thought I'd never hear him again. "Jed, you have a very special visitor."

"Really?" he asked in disbelief. "Who?" Oh, poor Jed. He thought he had no one left. But I'd show him. "Ms. Mason, you may come in now." I almost giggled. I'll bet Erica is trying to make Jed think it's my Bubby she's talking about. I stood up straight and walked into his room.

His whole face dropped. "Toni?" he whispered. He stood up. Apparently he'd already started walking. He walked towards me. "Is that really you?" I nodded. "I guess I don't really look it, with horrible hair and a gruesome scar."

Jed shook his head. "No, I'd recognize you from a mile away," he said. I smiled and realized I was crying again. I tossed away my walker and fell into his arms.

**What did you think? I'M ABSOLUTELY DYING FOR REVIEWS! If I don't get one soon, you'll have to wait even longer for the next chapter.**

**Matanee! See ya!**

**Abby**


	13. Out of the Blue

**Okay, when I said longer, I seriously didn't mean THIS long! I'm so sorry to all those who have been waiting. Whoopsie, that sounded a little stuck-up! I am in the process of going part-time vegan and I needed some recipes (I have cashew butter banana ice cream in the freezer right now! Thnx, Tofu Guru!)School has not been very nice to me, especially my math homework. GRRRRR! I wish I could only finish it halfway, like Matt did, and not get in trouble. Of course, I'd never want Communists to shoot my teacher! Anyway, just as an update, this story is coming pretty close to the end. Don't worry, it'll be awhile before it does, but I'll need some ideas for further chapters. Oh, and if anyone knows any vegan websites, please tell me in your comments! Enjoy!**

Matt

Anyone who knows me has a pretty good idea about how impatient I am. I don't like sitting still, so I practically died in World History class every day. Mr. Teasdale was boring, but I felt sad when he died. Anyway, I'm just counting the days until I can start walking again. I mean, you can only listen to the clock ticking for so long. I just want to go outside and play football!Or maybe not. Football was the last sport that all of us played together. _Sigh. _Crap, I'm turning into a real softie. I'm starting to cry now. Not like Erica always did, but just a little before I go to sleep. I don't have a lot of willpower, so images of WWIII keep coming back to haunt me.

But my days go faster when Erica comes to visit during her lunch break. We talked about everything. Well, actually _she _does all the talking. I can't remember much after my injury. But I kinda like to hear her talk. When she was a Wolverine, she barely talked, and when she did, it was either shouting, crying, or in German/Spanish.I was surprised to find out that she almost got raped. She kinda got choked up at that part, and I didn't know what to say. Seriously, I just went, "Uh... that sounds rough," like an idiot. She just looked up at me and laughed.

But one day she didn't come. Well, not for a while. I was waiting and just picking at the hospital food. People don't kid, that stuff is disgusting. She was _really _late, which was very unlike Erica. I was seriously about to pick up a book she had left to read when she rushed in."Hey Matt. I'm sorry but there's a patient who's getting their leg amputated and I'm supposed to watch. I gotta go but I'll see you later!" she said all in a rush. But then, she did something I didn't expect. She rushed over to me and kissed me on the cheek. It was SO out of the blue, and before I could say anything (what _do_ you say after a kiss anyway?) she ran out the door.I just sat there, stunned. Was it supposed to be a 'sorry'? If so, it was a pretty darn good one!

**Was that OOC? Sorry I've just been waiting for them to have a moment. And sorry it was so short, I need to plan the other chapters. But I'll see you later! Matanee!-Abby**


	14. The Happiest Day of my Life

**Hey there! There's a couple more chapters to come, but don't worry, there's going to be a sequel! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a little bit, because with the holidays here, I've been wrapping presents and cooking things. (I'm a Judaistic Christian like Toni and Erica!) Please review! I love you all, including the ones who have stuck with this story from the beginning!**

Jed

The Happiest Day of My Life

I seriously can't stop smiling. Toni is alive! Alive! I never thought I'd see her again, yet here she is, right here in my arms! But boy, does she look different! I mean, even her face is different! But that didn't mean she herself was different, at least not all the way, but hey, we're all shaken up.

I guess she couldn't stop smiling either. She couldn't let go or else she'd fall, since her walker was against the wall. But I didn't really mind. I helped her over to my bed, and we sat down. I couldn't think of anything else to say, so I was happy when she said something first.

"How did you get here? I thought I was the last one to die!"

I chuckled. "Well, some Soviet blasted me in the stomach. But I knew it was nothing compared to what happened to you!"

She playfully shoved me. "Oh, you have NO idea. Oh, by the way, I never got to thank you for not shooting me in the head!"

"You're welcome."

She laughed, then stopped and clutched her side. "Ooh, I thought that thing had healed!"

"You okay?

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"I'm guessing that has to do with when you got shot?"

"Yeah. Not very pleasant."

"Neither is getting shot in the stomach."

"But hey, we survived, right?''

"You have a point."

She smiled. "Good thing, huh?" her face turned pink as she said that. There was a slight pause, and then we talked some more. Oh boy, did we talk! We talked about loads of things, like how we met everyone else who survived. She told me that she had a feeling that just one more Wolverine had survived, and I agreed. I mentally scrolled through my options.

Daryl: no. I saw his breathing stop with my own eyes. Aardvark: big no. The tank blew up, it was impossible. Robert: maybe. He and Toni were injured around the same time, at the same time, so maybe he was saved by the refugee police as well. Colonel: definitely not. He had as much of a chance as Aardvark.

Matt: no. I was holding him, and I felt his breathing slow down. By the time the rescuers came in, he hadn't breathed for a minute or two. I knew about Danny, but other than that I couldn't think of anything else. I couldn't get rid of the feeling though.

"Are you okay?" Toni asked. I jumped. I hadn't realized I was so deep in thought. I nodded. "Yeah, I am okay."

"Really? Because you're crying."

"I am?" I felt my face, and sure enough, it was wet. "Whoops."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

I smiled. "Yeah. I'm fine."

She smiled back at me. "You, Jed Eckert, are the world's worst liar."

Before I could stop her, she gave me a hug, very unlike her. "Tell me what's wrong."

**Okay, sorry for some OOC-ness. I hoped you liked it, though. I'll see you soon!**


	15. Last Reunion

Erica

Last Reunion

During one of our daily hangouts, I could tell that Matt's mind was somewhere else. It was like I was in China and he was in Florida. I bit into my apple, crunching rather loudly to get his attention. His facial expression didn't change. He still looked as if he was deep in thought.

I reached over and tapped his arm. He snapped out of it immediately. "Sorry," he whispered. "I was just thinking about something." I cocked my head and smirked. "Thinking about...what exactly?" I asked.

"Physical therapy," he said after a while. "I'm starting tomorrow, right?" I nodded. "I am SO ready to get out of this bed! I have about a million ants in my pants!" he said. I smiled.

"That's nice, Matt. But what were you REALLY thinking?" I asked, scooting closer to him. He shook his head. "Aw, come on, tell me! I may not be a therapist, but I CAN listen!" I prodded. "If something's bothering you, I want to know."

"Erica, it's nothing!" he suddenly snapped. "I'm fine!" I was taken aback. He was starting to sound like the old Matt. I didn't like it one bit, but I stopped myself from saying anything that I may have regretted. Matt looked away from me, his cheeks turning red. I was worried, but I still said nothing.

"All right, fine! I'll tell you!"

I blinked in surprise. "Oh, well...okay," I said. "I'm ready!"

Matt swallowed. "Do you..." he faltered, but cleared his throat. "Do you know what happened to my brother?" he finished in a small voice. He looked at me with wide eyes filled with tears. He quickly looked away again.

His question pierced my heart. He was right! He hadn't met anyone else! Not Toni, Danny, or even his own brother! I felt so guilty that I almost broke down. I didn't answer for awhile.

"Well..." I finally started, but something interrupted me. It was laughter. To be exact, Toni and Jed's laughter. They laughed really loudly, so I was sure Matt had heard them.

He looked at me. His eyes were wide. "Erica...did I happen to suffer any head injuries?" he asked, his voice slurred, as if he was trying to comprehend something. I shook my head. "No, why do you ask?"

"I could've sworn that was Jed's laugh. Ah well, I must be going crazy. Anyway, what were you saying?"

Before I could answer, I heard Toni next door. She practically shouted, "Oh Jed, I can't believe that happened! Did Matt seriously sock you in the face?" I clenched my jaw as Matt's head snapped up.

"Who's that?" he asked. He looked at me, his beautiful brown eyes lighting up. "Erica, _who is next door?" _ He looked so frantic. "Answer me!"

"I-It's-" I stuttered. I couldn't go on. He wasn't supposed to find out about the survival in this way! I was thinking of a miraculous meeting at my house filled with hugs...

I snapped back into reality when I realized Matt getting out of bed. He groaned from the pain in his wound, but his determination kept him going. He got his feet on the ground, but swayed due to lack of balance. I quickly grabbed him.

"Matt, what are you doing?" I cried. "Wait until tomorrow! You're not ready to walk yet!" Matt shook his head. "Take me next door. _Now," _he grunted. I called for a wheelchair and wheeled him to the room in question.

Right before we turned into the room, Matt whispered for me to stop. "Am I going to be disappointed?" he asked. I ignored him. "I'll go in first, okay?" I said. He nodded. He nervously tapped his fingers on the arm of the wheelchair.

I knocked on the hospital door. "Hello? " I called. I opened the door and saw Toni and Jed sitting on Jed's bed. "Hi, Erica," Toni responded. Jed smiled at me. "Hey," he said.

"What's up?" Toni asked. "Is everything okay?" I nodded. "Yeah, everything's dandy, it's just-"I stopped when I saw Toni and Jed's faces. There was pure shock all over them. Toni tried to say something but no words came out. Jed didn't move.

"What is it?" I asked. "Why do you look so..." I faltered. Something told me to turn around, so I did. I gasped.

There was Matt, standing in the doorway, holding on tight to the door frame. His eyes were wide, never tearing away from Jed. He started walking into the room, trying with all his might not to fall. He was doing good until his ankle rolled and he fell.

"Matt!" Jed and I cried. We ran to him. I helped him sit up a bit, and once I did, Jed had Matt wrapped in a hug. Both were crying. I looked over at Toni, who was also crying. I ran over to her.

"Jerk!" she hiccuped. "Why didn't you tell me he was alive?" She playfully socked me in the arm. "I have never felt so happy!" She pulled me into a hug and we just all cried together.

**GGGGGRRRRRRGGG I'm sorry for the bad reunion chapter! If you liked it please tell me, but if you didn't, please don't tell me. Only compliments and constructive criticism is allowed! No hate!**

**The end of this story is coming, but again, sequel is also coming! Don't lose hope**


End file.
